Kekkei Genkai
Category:Kekkai Genkai Category:Sasuke perfect susanooKG, also known as Kekkei Genkai/bloodline. Some of the KG are tameable by spinning, others are by buying products (Slots, infinite spins, etc.) (W.I.P.) List V2: - Bolt (OP) (First move oneshots, second is for running) (Jutsu levels: First: 520 (If it's not right, please adjust) Second: 1234.) - Shisui's Full Susanoo (First skill is good, really hard to aim though.) (Second skil, you rush to the enemy with your Susanoo, and when you get them, you launch a Fireball Jutsu.) (1st skill lvl 2000) (2nd skill lvl 2200) {Rare} - Nagato Rinnegan (First skill is decent, pushes back enemies really far to gain distance.) (Second skill is OP, Chibaku Tensei wraps people in rock and can be great for combos) (1st skill lvl over 700, 2nd skill over 1.3k) (Not sure on skill cap so, check.) - Sasuke Rinnegan (First skill is OP, pulls people in close and covers them in amaterasu, good for trapping a lot of people for combos) (2nd Skill is also strong but very hard to aim and a long cool down, can be used as an escape method as well) (Not sure of skill lvls, but they're both over 600.) - Madara Sharingan (First skill is Izanagi, when extremely low on HP, it instantly replenishes your health & chakra to 100%. Basically saves you, but EXTREMELY long cool down.) (Second skill is Susanoo wing, does decent damage but hard to aim with.) (First skill around level 500, second skill 750 lvl, feel free to correct.) - Deidara Kekkei Genkai (First move is riding on a bird and drops bombs, can also be used to get away.) (Second move shoots birds that explode, really OP if you can aim it right.) (Both require above 700lvl. Feel free to correct.) - Itachi Susanoo (First move is Itachi Susanoo's sword, does OP damage but a bit hard to aim. Swings at enemies close range for melee.) (Second move throws itachi susanoo's shield at users and will deplete a LOT of health, also extremely hard to block since it happens so fast. Very strong KG.) (Both moves are over 600 - 700 lvl, feel free to correct.) - Obito Rinnegan (First move is Kamui, allows user to escape into thin air as well as damage other players. Extremely good for disappearing quickly.) (Second move is Ten tails beast bombs, extremely strong but easy to block and hard to aim with. Also does a lot of chakra draining.) (Both moves over 700 lvl.) - Ketsuryugan (First move is a visual genjutsu, turns the affected person's screen to red and shakes it up & down, good for ninjutsu combos while they're confused.) (Second move shoots a red dragon attack. Hard to aim with and not very strong in damage. Wouldn't recommend.) (First move over 300 and second move over 450) -Utakata (bubbles) (First move does a swirl of bubbles as an AoE attack, hits multiple opponents. Strong dmg.) (Second move hits directly infront and does a lot of damage if it connects to somebody. All in all, pretty good KG.) (Both moves are 700+ lvl.) -Itachi Mangekyou Sharingan (First move is Itachi Susanoo's arm, hits & does a lot of damage upon contact. Close range mostly. Strong for trapped opponents.) (Second move is amaterasu, creates black flames along the area your mouse is pointed, does a lot of damage if the opponent walks into it.) (Both require over 600 lvl.) -Shisui Mangekyou Sharingan (First move is a genjutsu that deals a LOT of damage. Extremely good for combos.) (Second move is the shisui susanoo arm that shoots the susanoo spikes out. Great for damage if you can hit, but a bit hard to aim with.) (Both moves require below lvl 681.) -Sasuke Mangekyou Sharingan (First move is Amaterasu, same as Itachi's, and is good for defense/offense.) (Second move is Sasuke Susanoo Crossbow. It's extremely strong in damage and can deplete block very quickly.) (Both moves over lvl 600. Correct if I'm wrong.) -Byakugan (First move is 8 trigrams 64 palms, does a lot of damage, can drain block extremely quickly and taijutsu users will get a lot of use with this. Especially considering you can see chakra in people, and you can spot certain things others can't. But beware it hard to hit in Combat!) (Second move is a defensive 8 trigrams 64 palms rotation, is great at keeping at bay and doing decent damage as well.) (Both require over lvl 600. Feel free to correct.) -Sasuke Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (1st move AUTO AIM but medium range and 2nd move is multiple Amaterasu arrows, good for AOE and have AUTO AIM which is good) (lvl 1232 for 1st move 2nd move for lvl 1400+)